Small talk
by ozzysgirl
Summary: Conversations between Tig's old lady, Dora and members, old ladies and citizens of Charming and tiny glimpses into her life. Drabbles and one shots, in no particular order, made up of "deleted scenes" and new stuff from "Rise."
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Sons of Anarchy

DONNA

* * *

Donna opened the door. "Dora, hi, what can I do for you?" She walked back into her kitchen followed by Tig's old lady. "Sit down. Coffee?"

"Sure, thanks." Dora eased herself onto the chair with a wince. "How you doing?"

"How d'ya think? My husband is gonna be in jail for the next five years and I'm stuck here with two kids to raise on my own." Donna scowled. "What do you want, Dora?"

"Want? Nothing, I just thought come round and make sure you're okay. Gemma said you weren't returning her calls."

"Got nothing to say to her. Or any of you for that matter."

"Donna, I know you're pissed." Dora reached out and took her hand. "And I know you blame the club for this. But you knew that there was a chance that this could happen."

"And that makes it okay, does it? It's not your old man doing a bid is it? It's mine." Donna sniffed and roughly brushed away a tear. "He's all alone in there. Anything could happen."

Dora sighed. "The guy's will sort him protection." She took a sip of her coffee. "I can't pretend that I know what you're going through. The thought of Tig going inside makes me feel physically sick. But I know the club would support me."

Donna looked into her eyes. "I have always known that this could happen, I aint stupid. But it doesn't mean I have to like it. I knew, even when we were kids, that Opie always wanted to be a Son, but I guess that I thought that he would put me and the kids first."

"He loves you and the kids, but he will always do what the club asks of him. Just like Tig would. I don't like it either, but that's the price of loving a Son." Dora smiled. "And I do love a Son. Very much."

Donna shook her head. "I wont accept it. As far as I'm concerned, when he gets out. He will have to choose. His family or his club."

"The club is his family. What you're asking of him is not only wrong, it's dangerous. You would be compromising Opie's position within the club. Please, Donna be very careful." She finished her coffee and stood up. Turning and looking at the woman sitting at the kitchen table, she shrugged. "It's all or nothing with the club, Donna, you know that. He can't have one foot in and one foot out. If he does what you ask and walks away, he has to walk away for good, severing all ties. You know that, don't you? It's about trust, and if they don't trust him, he's gonna get hurt." She bent and kissed Donna lightly on the cheek. "Let us help you, Honey. Please don't shut us out." She straightened up. "I'll let myself out. Take care."

Donna watched as Dora climbed in her car and pulled away. She would never understand what a girl like her was doing with Tig. The man was sick, twisted and not a little dangerous. Dora was a classy, independent woman yet she'd happily accepted the club and Tig's role in it. She sighed and set about fixing the kid's tea.

One day Dora was going to learn just how tough being an old lady really was.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Sons of Anarchy

PINEY

The clubhouse was a heaving mass of bodies. Smoke hung heavy in the air and the floor vibrated to the sound of rock music. Piney Winston pushed himself away from the bar and eased his way through the crowd towards the door. Once outside, he took a deep breath, or at least he tried to. His chest always seemed tight these days.

"You okay?" He looked up to see Tig's girl sitting on the picnic table, her feet resting on the bench.

"Yeah, I'm fine, little girl. What you doing sat out here all alone?"

"Not much of a party animal, Piney." Dora grinned. "Come and sit with me."

He walked slowly and sat, wheezing slightly, on the table next to her.

"Have you seen a doctor about your chest?"

"Don't nag me, little girl, I get enough of that from Mary." Dora chuckled. "Piney I would never nag you."

"It's emphysema, doc said I gotta quit smoking."

"So I imagined you with that joint earlier then?"

"Great. Every time I light up, you're gonna bitch at me, aint ya?"

"Got that right, old man." Dora inched closer to him and nudged him gently with her shoulder. "Don't want you keeling over on us yet, kinda like having you around."

Piney grinned. "Gotta say like having you around too."

They sat in silence for a while, enjoying the peace and quiet. He turned and looked at her. "I gotta say, little girl, I never saw you taking up with ole tigger. Glad you did though, you've been good for him."

"That's sweet of you to say."

"Aint sweet, little girl. 'S a fact. I always worried that Tig would end up doing something stupid. If anyone was gonna fuck things up for the club, I always figured it would be Tig." He shook his head at her bemused expression. "Don't get me wrong, I love him. But he's too impulsive, too quick to anger and when you add Clay's paranoia into the mix it could only spell disaster. But since being with you, he's more measured, he's calmer, less reactive and I gotta say, happier." He patted her hand. "I feel a lot more optimistic about the future now you're around."

"Piney, That's a lot of responsibility to put on me."

"Little girl, I wouldn't do that, but I'd be lying if I said that I thought Clay was a natural predecessor of JT. I worry, sometimes about the direction the club is moving in." Dora held up her hands. "I don't wanna know, Piney."

"I know, Kid. You're not Gemma. You always stay out of club business. What I was gonna say is I sometimes think the only hope for the charter is Jax. He reminds me so much of his old man."

Dora looked at her hands. She knew there was no love lost between Jax and Tig. They may have been brothers, and she knew for a fact, that Tig would take a bullet for Jax as he would for any of his brothers. But their personalities were poles apart and she doubted that Tig would remain SAA under Jax's leadership. "Be a while before Jax takes the reins, he's only just been made VP. It looks like you'll have to put up with Clay for a while yet."

"I guess I do." He hauled himself to his feet. "Gonna head off home. Take care Dora."

Dora watched as Piney walked to his trike. It was hard for him she knew. He was becoming more and more marginalised, the younger members treated him as an irrelevance and he was sinking deeper and deeper into alcoholism. She hoped, for his sake that he would live long enough to see Jax take the gavel, but she had a horrible feeling that that wasn't going to happen.


	3. GEMMA

I don't own Sons of Anarchy

GEMMA

"There you go. Honey." Gemma sat on the bench and passed Dora a beer. They were sitting in Dora's yard watching Tig, Clay and Jax bickering over the best way to barbeque steaks.

"So, you and Tig. I take it it's serious."

"Yeah, I think, maybe it is."

"You know it aint easy being an old lady?"

Dora smiled. "When has my life ever been easy? I don't expect to always have a smooth ride, there's bound to be bumps along the way." She turned to Gemma, her smile widening. "I've never been with anyone like him. Even if he wasn't a Son he'd be hard work at times, but he is so worth it."

"And the club, can you accept his role there?" Gemma looked over to the three men. "It will always come first with them, you do know that?"

"I know, and I would never ask him to choose. I know he loves me, in his own Tiggish way. But the club and his brothers have been his whole life for a long time. Tig is the club. If I love him, I must love the club."

"Full disclosure." Gemma nodded to herself. "It's the only way. And make sure you lay down the ground rules. What you're prepared to accept and what is a deal breaker. That way you may avoid heartbreak in the future."

Dora frowned slightly. It wasn't her place to comment, but she thought that Gemma was deluding herself. There was no such thing as full disclosure when it came to old ladies. The risk was too great. She had always believed that Gemma interfered far too much in club business. She was sure that Tig wouldn't tolerate her butting in all the time, and she truly didn't want to know. She trusted Tig enough to believe that if he thought she needed to know stuff, he'd tell her.

As for ground rules. She was aware that by having a relationship with Tig, she was entering a completely male dominated world. Old ladies didn't set the rules, they were already there. The best you could hope for was that your old man treated you with respect. She had lived in Charming most of her life and knew that while some of the guys treated their women like shit, others treated theirs like queens. She was lucky, Tig loved and respected her.

She knew Gemma thought she understood Tig better than her, and she knew Gemma was wrong. Tig was capable of unspeakable acts if it was asked of him, and he had a reputation as an impulsive, unstable psycho. But there was a sensitivity there, he loved as strongly as anyone she knew. He didn't open up easily, but when he did, it was whole heartedly. She looked over to where he stool scowling at Jax as he lectured him on the finer points of barbequing. "The way I see it, Gem, is that it's about trust. I have to trust Tig to keep me safe in his world and he has to trust me not to betray him." Gemma opened her mouth to speak, but Dora held up her hand. "I will never be as invested in the club as you." Dora chose her words carefully. "As an old lady I know I have certain obligations. But I do have a life outside the club, have done for nearly thirty years and I've no intention of giving that up." Gemma gave a short, humourless laugh. "I'd hardly call painting a few pictures, a life." If she was intending to piss Dora off she was succeeding. "Gemma, with all due respect. Those few paintings earned me more than Tig last year and my ability to paint has allowed me to travel the world. Don't get me wrong, I've no intention of letting Tig down, but the club is his life, not mine."

"You keep telling yourself that, sweetheart." Gemma stood up and sauntered over to her husband. She liked Dora, always had and she had no doubt that she had the ability to slot into club life, Tig would never have taken up with her if she couldn't. She wasn't sure if she was naïve when she said that she could trust Tig not to hurt her, but there was no denying how much he loved her. It had surprised everyone and the club had embraced her with open arms. Dora was an asset to the club. All Gemma had to do was get her more deeply involved. The queen smiled to herself, she always got her own way.

Dora was getting sucked into the life, whether she wanted to or not.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Sons of Anarchy

KOZIC

The California sun was a welcome relief after the chill of Tacoma. Kozic walked slowly across the TM lot towards the clubhouse, unsure of the welcome that awaited him. He was pretty sure that with a single exception his brothers would be pleased to see him. Unfortunately that single exception held quite a lot of sway in Charming. Tig was going to be pissed, no doubt about it. Kozic chuckled to himself. Tig was going to have to suck it up. The Tacoma guys needed a stop over for the night and Charming was the most convenient.

The clubhouse was practically deserted, just a couple of sweet butts and hang arounds sat at the bar. "Tacoma in the house." Happy yelled. "Where the fuck is everyone?" A blonde sweet butt, who to be honest, Kozic thought had seen better days, sashayed over. "Gemma's. She's having a big dinner. The guys weren't expecting you till later." She ran her fingers down his chest. "Maybe I could keep you occupied till they get in."

"Hap!" They turned to see Tig's old lady coming from the kitchen, her arms full of cake tins. Happy's face broke into a wide grin. "Hey Princess, here gimme those." He took the tins from her and kissed her cheek before heading outside to her car.

She turned and grinned at Kozic. "Shit, Koz do you have a death wish?"

"Tig still pissed then?"

"Yup. You should know better than anyone, that if holding a grudge was an Olympic sport, Tig would have a gold medal." Dora patted him gently on the cheek. "Please, just try and stay out of his way."

"I'll try, Sweetheart. An' what about you? You pissed at me?"

"I'm not pissed at you, Koz, but if Tig wants me to stay away from you, that's what I'm gonna do. You, of all people should know how it works." She ran her thumb along his SAA patch. "You didn't get that for shits and giggles. I couldn't go against my old man, even if I wanted to."

"I got ya sweetheart. Don't worry, the last thing I wanna do is put you in a difficult position." He gave her one of his killer smiles. "I kinda miss my little buddy though."

Dora shook her head and headed for the door. The truth was she missed him too. They had been pretty good friends before she had gone off to art school, although his drug habit was already starting to get out of control. And when she got back to Charming, he was a shell of his former self.

Happy was leaning on her car when she got outside. "Be careful round him, Princess. Tig's a pretty tolerant guy when it comes to you. But he aint gonna take too kindly to him cosying up to you." He tucked a stray curl behind her ear. "It might be a good idea if you can persuade him to go straight home from Gemma's. I'm sure you can weave you magic."

"I'll do my best, Hap." She kissed him on the cheek. "Take care. Try to keep Koz out of trouble." She climbed in her car and drove back to Gemma's planning different ways of getting Tig to go home with her later. A grin spread over her face, she was pretty sure she could think of something.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Sons of Anarchy

UNSER

Dora wound down the window with a sigh. "C'mon Wayne, don't do this to me. Tig's gonna flip if I get another ticket."

"Darlin', you were going nearly eighty, back there. I can't keep letting you off."

"But Wayne." She whined, putting on her best puppy dog expression. Unser steeled himself. She was going to turn on the charm. He swore Gemma had been giving her lessons. "Not this time, sweetheart. It's no good fluttering your eyelashes at me. You can't travel at eighty in a fifty zone and expect to get away with it."

"Nearly eighty."

"Don't split hairs, sweetheart. I let you off last week and you promised me it wouldn't happen again. Yet here we are. No I'm sorry, this time you're getting a ticket."

"But Tig is going to be so pissed with me." Dora decided to try a different tactic. "And you know what he gets like when he's pissed. You really sure you're okay with that on your conscience?"

Unser chuckled. "When it comes to you, he wouldn't care if you went on a killing spree up Main street. You're going to have to come up with something better than that." Still chuckling he carried on writing out the ticket.

"Okay, Tig is going to be really pissed with you. How about that?"

" Tig's always pissed with me. It may have escaped your notice but your old man is not the most patent of men, particularly when it comes to civilians."

"Fine, have it your way." She gave a huge sigh. "If it had been that jumped up little shit, Hale, I could understand it. But you, I thought you were my friend."

"I am your friend, which is why I'm not giving you a citation for the faulty tail light and I'm not planning on investigating where that strong smell of weed is coming from." He handed her the ticket. "Dora, honey, your old man is a mechanic, get your car fixed, and if you're going to smoke weed in your car, stick to the speed limit."

Dora snatched the ticket from him and stuffed it with the others in the glove box. "Okay Wayne, point taken. It wont happen again." She wound up the window and drove, at fifty, all the way home.

"Dora!" Tig was out front fixing her tail light. She popped her head round the front door. "Yes baby?"

"What the fuck is all this?" He waved a wad of tickets under her nose.

"Ah."

"Ah? Is that all you've got to say? There's six speeding fines here, and four parking tickets. Have you paid any of these?" Dora looked at the ground and gave her head a tiny shake. "No."

"Great, fucking great." He stormed over to his bike and put on his helmet.

"Where you going?"

"Where do you think? To pay your fucking fines." He pointed his finger at her. "This is the last time, Dora."

"I know, I'm sorry it wont happen again." She sat on the doorstep and watched as his bike disappeared from view, a small smile playing across her lips. Tig was so going to punish her for this. And she couldn't wait!


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Sons Of Anarchy

EMILY DUNCAN

As she gazed at her reflection, Emily gave a small frown. When, aged twenty two she had first entered the clubhouse for the millennium party, she had genuinely believed that within the year she'd be an old lady and her life as a porn star would be over. But now two years on, that was looking increasingly unlikely.

Initially she had set her sights on Jax. Not only was he the best looking of the Sons but he was also clearly destined for great things. He had been voted VP following Otto's imprisonment, despite his tender years. And Emily really liked the idea of being a first lady in the future. However despite bedding pretty much anything that moved, he hadn't even looked in her direction. She examined her reflection more carefully. She was still young but her lifestyle was already taking it's toll. She was starting to get that 'used up' look.

She was popular with certain Sons. Chibs in particular was very vocal about her skills in the sack. But he had a wife in Ireland and seemed in no rush to get divorced. Bobby, too had taken a liking to her especially since separating from his wife. But he was too old and fat to make a good old man. And to be honest, he hadn't offered.

Having fixed her makeup she walked back into the clubhouse. The guys were still in church, so the place was practically empty. Dora, Tig's old lady sat nursing a beer at the bar. She pulled up one of the tall stools and sat next to her. Emily was aware that there was a hierarchy concerning croweaters and old ladies but that didn't apply to her. She wasn't a croweater or a whore. She was a porn star, a completely different thing altogether.

"Hi you waiting for Tig?"

"Yeah, they should be out soon. You might wanna join the rest of the girls in the kitchen, if Gemma catches you out here, she'll have your hide."

"Oh I'm not a croweater." Emily screwed up her nose as if the idea was distasteful to her.

"Oh, my mistake. Who you here with?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Well, you said you weren't a croweater, so you must have been invited."

"Well, no. I work at Cara Cara and I come to parties but I haven't been invited by anyone in particular." She huffed. "Doesn't make me a croweater, though."

"Makes no difference to me, Darling." Dora shrugged. "But Gemma and the guys might see it differently." She smiled. "This is not the most progressive environment. These guys really only view women as old ladies or pussy. There may be exceptions, but as a rule if you've fucked more that two of them, you fall into the pussy category."

Emily scowled. "Otto married Luanne."

"Yes he did and Mary, Piney's ex was a stripper. Like I said there will be exceptions. But, as a rule, they aint gonna want to take an old lady that they know all their brothers have had a turn with."

"And you're an expert are you?"

"Nope, just telling it as I see it." Dora turned and looked at her. "It's Emily, right?" Emily nodded. "Yeah."

"I thought so, I've seen you around here before. Look, I might be completely wrong, but most of the girls that hang around here hope to bag a son, and most will be disappointed."

"What about you? You're with Tig right?" Dora smiled. "Yeah, I am. But you have to realize that we were friends for a long time. And before we got together I didn't really have anything to do with the club. I never set out to be an old lady, that's just the way things turned out." She frowned. "Don't really know why anyone would want to be an old lady. My life would certainly be easier if Tig wasn't a Son."

"But the Sons are hot. They're respected and feared and as an old lady you have status and respect as well."

"I guess, but I'd love Tig if he was an accountant and wore a three piece suit instead of a cut." They both fell silent for a while, both trying, and failing to picture Tig as an accountant.

Emily giggled. "Nope really don't see Tig as anything other than a Son. I don't understand how you can separate the two."

"You're probably right, but the point I'm trying to make is. I fell in love with the man, not the patch."

"I could easily fall in love with Jax." Emily whispered, dreamily. Dora wrinkled her nose. "Nah, too pretty. And way too full of himself."

"Tig scares me a little." Emily suppressed a shudder. "I always feel that he wouldn't think twice about killing me. I've seen him in the ring and he's an animal." Dora couldn't stop the grin spreading across her face. "Yeah he is isn't he." She looked up as the chapel door opened. "C'mon let me introduce you to Happy."


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Sons of Anarchy

JUICE

Dora leaned on her door frame watching juice as he sat at her antique PC, trying to find her lost files. "It is possible to back stuff up you know." He grumbled.

"I know but well, computers. Not really my thing."

"I just don't understand how you can be so complacent. There's no anti virus or firewall on here. There are some really unscrupulous people out there." He scowled. "You have to be more careful, Dora."

"That's what I have you for."

Juice rolled his eyes. "You sound more and more like Tig." Dora walked over to him and kissed the top of his head. "C'mon, you need to take a break, I've got pizza and beer in the kitchen."

He followed her into the kitchen and they both sat at the table and started to eat. Dora watched the young intelligence officer opposite her. He always seemed nervous around her. She wasn't sure if it was natural shyness or fear of Tig, but she guessed the later. "You can talk to me, you know." She smiled.

"I don't want to say the wrong thing. If you get pissed, Tig gets pissed." Juice kept his eyes downcast. "You probably think I'm being a pussy, but I gotta say, Tig is one scary dude."

"Juice, you're not a prospect any more, I know Tig has seniority, but you are a valuable member of the club. Don't let him push you around too much." She laid her slice of pizza back on the plate. "Juice you're a sweet guy, and I'd be lying if I said I understood what attracts a guy like you to the club. But you survived all the hazing as a prospect so you must be tougher than you appear."

"Family." Juice nodded. "That's what attracted me to the Sons. I love to ride and I've always wanted to be part of a family. And now, that's what I have." He laughed. "Even if I do have to put up with Tig. I mean every family has at least one psycho uncle, right?" Dora laughed. "Crazy, uncle Tig. Oh I can't wait to tell him." Juice paled and Dora laughed even harder. "Juicy, baby, I'm kidding." Relief washed over his face and Dora smiled. Juice really was an anomaly. He was shy and socially awkward, an archetypal nerd. But he was also a Son. She guessed that, as long as they accepted the rules and ethos within the MC, there was a place for everyone.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Sons of Anarchy

Mrs L

Glancing at the mantle clock, Sofia Lowman gave a sigh and hauled herself to her feet. She really wanted to finish the housework before Dora arrived but everything was such hard work these days. The cancer was bad, but she was beginning to think that the treatment was worse. If it wasn't the nausea, it was the all encompassing tiredness, or the mouth ulcers, or the hair loss. She was beginning to wonder if it was worth it. No, she wouldn't wallow in self pity, she was a fighter. She was going to get through this.

She switched on the vacuum cleaner, she could at least finish what she started. Five minutes later however she was forced to stop again and, defeated, slumped into the armchair. She closed her eyes and waited for the nausea to pass. Who would've thought that a strong, independent woman like her could be brought down by a lump the size of a pea in her right breast. With her left hand, she reached over to the coffee table and grabbed a hand mirror, her right arm didn't seem to work properly after the radiotherapy and the doctors were vague about whether it would improve. It was a damned nuisance, though. She had wanted to go back to work after her treatment was finished, but nobody was going to want a one armed nurse.

Sofia checked her reflection, making sure her headscarf was on straight and her lipstick wasn't smudged. She wasn't vain but she had always taken a pride in her appearance. She was just replacing the mirror when she heard the back door open. "Hi, Mrs L." Dora came in to the lounge, laden with shopping.

"Hi, Princess. You didn't have to bring me anything."

"Oh it's not much, just some ginger biscuits, a pineapple, icecream and some yoghurts. I'll just put them away."

Sofia smiled, Dora was such a thoughtful girl.

When Happy had first brought her round to introduce her, she had briefly dared to hope that her only son had actually found himself a nice girl to settle down with. They had both wasted no time putting her straight. Dora had a man. They were friends, that was all.

Sometimes though, on the few times she had seen them together, she had wondered. Not about Dora, but her son. It was clear, to her anyway, that Happy worshiped the ground she walked on.

Dora came back from the kitchen with two cups of mint tea. Sofia frowned as she noted that she was limping, despite her best efforts to hide it.

"Why exactly is the vacuum cleaner out?" Dora shook her head. "You do know that you're not supposed to over exert yourself."

"I didn't, Princess, as soon as I started to feel tired, I stopped. Oh no, leave it."

"It'll only take a couple of minutes." Dora grinned. "If I don't do it, the second I'm out the door you'll start again."

"But your leg…"

"My leg's fine."

"People who's legs are fine don't walk with a limp."

Dora rolled her eyes. "Sofia, I get enough of being nagged by Tig and your son, I don't need you bitching at me as well." She switched on the cleaner, preventing any further arguments and finished vacuuming the lounge. As soon as the job was done she stowed the cleaner away and walked back to her chair, masking her limp as much as possible. She couldn't, however, hide the wince as she sat down. Sofia frowned but chose to stay silent. She would talk to Happy later, he'd make sure she rested.

"Did the gallery like your new paintings?" She decided to change the subject.

"I think they were a little apprehensive at first, but after the first two sold, they seem more enthusiastic. They're not so very different from the others, just slightly more muted." Dora's eyes lit up, she loved talking about her work. "To be honest I think they're more accessible than the old stuff."

"I think you're right, Princess, everybody's into this minimalist look, and your work fits right in. I know Happy loves the piece you gave him." Dora beamed. Sometimes it seemed that the only people who really got her work was Happy and his mom.

They sat for a while longer, chatting about this and that, just inconsequential stuff, staying off the subject of Sofia's cancer. Dora didn't have to ask. She could see she was struggling. The way she was holding her arm was a worry. She had been under the impression that it would improve, but, if anything, it seemed worse. She'd talk to Happy later. She watched as Sofia's eyes started to close. "C'mon Mrs L, lets get you to bed." She took her arm and helped her to the bed room and stayed with her till she fell asleep.

Her limp was considerably more marked as she made her way back to her car and she had a horrible feeling that Sofia would mention it to Happy and then he'd tell Tig. And they'd gang up on her, and force her to rest. Great.

She loved that she had so many people care about her, even if it did mean she had to put up with being nagged. She smiled, it really was a small price to pay.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Sons of Anarchy

CHIBS

"How about we make it best of three." Dora leaned on her pool cue and watched as Chibs sank the eight ball. Chibs booming laugh echoed around the clubhouse. "You don't know when you're beat, Hen." She was a terrible pool player but she was a tryer, he had to give her that. With a shake of his head he racked up the balls and they started their second game. As she prepared to take her shot he moved behind her. "Don't look at the ball you're trying to hit, look at where you want it to go, good. Now think about where you want the cue ball to go, if you hit it in the middle it will follow the colour into the pocket, you need it come back here." He pointed to a spot on the table. "So hit the cue ball at the top. Right go." Dora took her shot and squealed with delight as she sank the ball. "Ha, in your face Telford." They continued with their game. Under Chibs' tutorship she went from terrible to merely bad and Chibs commented that with practice maybe she could be average.

They were killing time until Tig returned from whatever he was doing with Clay, Bobby and Jax. As usual Dora hadn't asked, he wouldn't tell her if she did.

They were just about to start their third game when the door flew open and the guys marched in. Jax was clearly pissed, Dora watched as he stormed to the bar, his face like thunder followed by a resigned looking Bobby.

Clay marched towards the chapel turning to Tig who was making his way to Dora. "Tig, with me, chapel. Now." With only the slightest look of regret, Tig turned from her and followed Clay into the chapel.

Dora swallowed her disappointment. Sometimes she hated this.

"Don't take it to heart, Hen." Chibs gave her shoulder a squeeze.

"I know I should be used to this by now, but I haven't seen him since last night." She sighed and forced down the knot of resentment that was forming in her chest. "The club is always going to come first, but.." She left the rest of the sentence unsaid. Chibs frowned. It was unlike Dora to be bothered by shit like this, but he had seen the look on Clay's face. The only way he could describe what he'd seen when Clay had looked over at Dora was a look of victory. He slung his arm round her shoulder. "How 'bout we step outside for a quiet smoke." Dora nodded and followed him outside.

It was starting to get dark and there was a definite chill in the air. Dora shivered as the cool air hit her bare arms. Chibs pulled her closer and wrapped his arm round her. "Is something going on with you and Clay?" She shook her head, this wasn't something she could share with him.

Chibs sighed there was no way she was going to say anything, but he knew that Clay never missed the opportunity to make digs at Tig about his girl. He had done everything from accusing Tig of going soft to hinting that there was more to Dora's friendship with Happy than met the eye. Not, it had to be said, within earshot of Happy.

"Tig loves you, Hen, you know that don't you?"

"I, know." She took a huge drag on the joint he passed her.

Chibs gave a small shake of his head, this life was tough on old ladies. Dora was a good girl, she would never be demanding and was always careful to be respectful of Tig and the other patches and he didn't understand why Clay seemed to resent her so much. As far as he could see, Tig was still loyal to both his club and his president. The only difference was that since being with Dora, he was that, now he thought before he acted. "This isn't like you, Dora." He turned to look her in the eyes. "Everything is okay with you two isn't it?" Dora nodded. "Yeah we're fine. I'm okay, really I am." She gave him a small smile. "Just feeling a little needy today." She passed him the joint and stood up. "I'm gonna go back in." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks for caring, Chibsy."

When Tig came out of church, Dora was sitting at the bar. He lifted her off the bar stool and wrapped his arms around her. "Hey, baby." He kissed her gently on the lips. "How 'bout I give you a ride home?" Dora's arms found their way round his neck. "Sound like a plan Tigger."

Arm in arm, they walked slowly to his bike. Dora smiled. Clay was always going to try and drive a wedge between her and Tig. She was learning, though, that that could only work if she let it. As long as she remained calm and supportive of Tig's role in the club, Clay would never win.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Sons of Anarchy

GOOD DAYS, BAD DAYS.

When she was growing up, Dora never expected to be able to walk unaided. Even after numerous operations to lengthen her leg and straighten her spine, her left leg remained weak. She had been told all her life that she would probably never be able to bear weight on it.

At fifteen, however, after her final procedure, she was determined to prove the doctors wrong and began exercising her weakened limb. It was a slow and painful process but at seventeen she threw away her crutches and could even walk a few steps without a cane. She was determined that, by the time she graduated, she would be walking unaided.

Her leg would never be perfect, she knew that. There would always be good days and bad days, but she had done it. At eighteen she was walking unaided.

Yesterday had been a good day. Dora had spent the morning in her studio, before heading off to Oakland to the gallery and to visit with Happy's mom. On her way back she had stopped off at a farmer's market to pick up some cheese and vegetables and called in at Gemma's for coffee. Even after spending an hour in the kitchen cooking her and Tig's dinner, there was no sign of a limp. And as she climbed the stairs at the end of the night, her leg had hardly hurt at all, despite being on her feet for most of the day.

Today, however wasn't so good.

It hadn't started out too bad. True she had been limping slightly as she headed for the shower and her back was hurting a little but as she made her way slowly down the stairs to the kitchen she wasn't concerned. She leaned on the counter as she drank her coffee and ate her croissant, all her weight or her right leg. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the cane she was supposed to be using. She frowned. It seemed like it was mocking her. She pushed herself off the counter and limped towards it. She didn't need it, not really. But if Tig came home unexpectedly and she was gimping around without it, he'd start bitching at her. She hardly leaned on it at all as she made her way into her studio.

The canvas she was working on was almost done, so there was no need to sit down. She would be finished in less than an hour. After only fifteen minutes, though, her back was hurting too much to remain standing. With a sigh, she pulled over the tall stool she had 'borrowed' from the clubhouse.

Finally happy with the piece, she made her way back into the house. She was leaning more heavily on her cane, now. She could've managed without it still, but the pain in her leg increased every time she put weight on it.

She'd planned to go to into town later but the sofa looked so inviting. It wouldn't hurt to postpone it for a little while, till tomorrow, even. Tig wouldn't be back until late tonight and the cupboards weren't completely bare.

Dora sank gratefully on to the sofa and closed her eyes, waiting for the pain to subside. Eventually, though, she could ignore the growling in her stomach no longer and, reluctantly, with the help of her cane, she dragged herself to her feet and limped slowly to the kitchen, her foot dragging slightly as she walked. She ate her sandwich at the kitchen table and followed it with a couple of pain killers. As soon as they kicked in she would drive into town, Dora hated sitting around doing nothing. She wasn't going to let a bum leg stop her from living her life. An hour later, she was still sitting at the table, reluctant to even walk the short distance to the front door. Gritting her teeth she stood up and made her way slowly out of the kitchen and into the lounge and sank back down on the sofa. Sometimes you just have to admit defeat.

She was fast asleep on the sofa when Tig arrived home. He frowned as he noticed her cane laying on the floor next to her.

"Hey baby." He crouched down next to her and ran his hand down her cheek.

"Tig." She murmured, wincing as she moved her leg.

Tig carefully picked her up. "C'mon, baby, let's get you to bed."

Dora slipped her arms round his neck and nuzzled into his neck. "I can walk, Tig."

"I know, baby. But I'm here to see that you don't have to." He carried her up the stairs and gently laid her on the bed and laid down next to her. "Is there anything you need?"

Dora shook her head sleepily. "Just you."

Today had been a bad day, hopefully tomorrow would be better. She closed her eyes as Tig stroked her hair. She could feel it improving already.


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own sons of anarchy

Happy

He didn't know why he had come here. He wasn't a man given to introspection or sentimentality. He had just been out for a ride, the only way he knew how to clear his head.

When he had first thought about transferring to Charming he had assumed that Tig would vote against it. After all he never really forgave Kozic for the death of his dog. So expecting him to be okay with his wife's killer in his charter seemed highly unlikely. Tig, however had surprised him. He had understood why Happy had done what he had done. It had taken a year or so, and there would always a distance between them, but brotherhood prevailed.

He loved his brothers and loved living in California, but he would be lying if he said he wasn't having doubts.

Drugs was not something he was comfortable with and already it seemed that his brothers were becoming blinded by greed. He could see the cracks starting to appear. Miles was dead, Kozic was talking about transferring back to Tacoma and Happy was sure there was something going on with Juice.

He killed the engine and dismounted. Lighting a cigarette he walked to a small rocky outcrop, hidden from the road. Stopping at a large, flat stone that looked oddly out of place, he crouched down.

"Hey princess." He ran his fingers along the stone's surface, swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat. "I'm sorry I haven't been up to see you for a while." He gave a small smile. "Well I guess nearly seven years is more than a while." He made himself comfortable, sitting with his legs outstretched and his back against a large boulder. "I dunno why I came. But I don't know what I'm doing anymore. I thought transferring to Charming would be a good thing, but now, I'm not so sure." He sighed. "So much bad shit has happened and I can only see it getting worse. To be honest, Princess, as much as I miss you, there is a piece of me that's glad you're not around to see this. We're getting into things that are going to tear the club apart. This life has always had its dangers, but now." He hesitated. Even here, alone in the desert, he was uncomfortable verbalising his fears. "People are getting killed. Suddenly it's all about the money. Clay and Jax are leading us down a dark path, and I keep getting the feeling that they both have their own agendas that have nothing to do with the club. I'm worried about Tig as well. He never really recovered from losing you. You wouldn't recognise the man he's become, and it's my fault." Happy took a large, shuddering breath. "I have to stay, don't I? To bail would be taking the cowards way out.

I miss not having you to talk to, Princess. It took me a long time to be okay with what I did, not just to you, but to Tig. But sometimes I wonder that if you were still alive, whether some of the shit that happened would've turned out different. Clay has had Tig in his pocket for so long now, and suddenly it feels like he's cutting him loose. The poor guy feels like all his loyalty has been thrown back in his face." A sudden move to his right caused him to look up. A crow with a crooked leg perched on a large boulder and watched him fearlessly. Happy stood up and stretched his stiff muscles but the crow made no attempt to fly away. "I'm gonna head off, I wanna get back before it gets dark. I'll watch out for Tigger, don't worry." He crouched back down and touched the flat stone. "Goodbye, Princess, I love you."

The crow watched as he walked, head bowed, back to his bike, before she spread her wings and flew towards a town called Charming.


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own Sons of Anarchy.

Luanne

"Dora, honey. Could you do me a favour?" Gemma popped her head round the office door.

"Sure, Gem what do you need." Dora had just stopped off at TM to drop off the guy's lunches and was now headed back to her car.

"Could you give Luanne a ride to CaraCara? Her car's going to be in the shop for the day, and I'm really too busy to take her."

Luanne came out of the office, an apologetic look on her face. "I'm not putting you out, am I?"

"Nah, it's fine. You ready to go?" They climbed in her little green car. Luanne wrinkled her nose. "No offence, honey, but couldn't Tig sort you out a better car?"

"If I asked, he probably would. But as long as it gets me from A to B, I don't care what I drive."

Luanne nodded. She didn't know Dora very well. But she was beginning to understand why Gemma was so fond of her. She was every thing an old lady should be. When she was at TM she was always respectful but not subservient and it was clear she was popular with all the guys. As for Tig, well the guy was so utterly in love with her it was embarrassing.

She frowned as she noticed, what looked like friction burns on her wrists. "Tig get a little rough, honey?"

Dora grinned. "Lets just say, things got a little heated. Busted the handcuffs."

Luanne nodded. She had heard that Tig had more than a few kinks and judging by the smile on his girl's face, he'd met his match in Dora. As they pulled into the CaraCara car park she smiled at Dora. "C'mon honey, we got plenty of toys that I'm sure you an' Tig will love."

Dora wandered round the prop room like a kid in a candy store. Luanne opened some of the storage boxes. "Here, I'm sure Tig would love these." She held up some handcuffs and a whip.

"Ooh, and this!" Dora grabbed a gimp mask. "I could have sooo much fun with this." Luanne raised an eyebrow. "Well, well. Aint you a dark horse." She chuckled. "Dunno why I'm surprised. Tig's hardly going keep a shrinking violet around." She took her hand. Let's find you something to wear.

Tig frowned. "Dora, where you at?" He knew she was home, her car was in the driveway.

"Up here."

Tig's eyes widened and a grin spread over his face at the sight of his girl dressed in a latex catsuit, a whip held in one hand and a pair of handcuffs dangling from her finger on her other hand. "You Mr Trager, have been a very naughty boy." She grinned. "And you know what we do to naughty boys, don't you?"

Tig was still grinning as he limped across the TM lot, the next morning. Gemma cocked her head. "You okay Tigger?" Tig's grin got wider. "Never better, Gem. If you see Luanne later, thank her from me."


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own Sons of Anarchy

Missy

She saved his life. Of that Tig had no doubt. When Colleen had taken his girls away he had wanted to die. He may have been a lousy husband and father when they were around. But he did love his baby girls.

For the first few months after he lost them he had barely functioned. There seemed to be nothing to live for and he drowned his sorrows in typical Tig manner. Pussy and vodka.

Ironically, it was Kozic who had found her and brought her, tucked into his cut, onto the lot. A tiny scrap of fir, too young to be away from her mother that he'd found at the side of the road.

Tig had fallen in love. The second he'd laid eyes on her, she was his.

She was so tiny and completely dependant on him. There was no way he could carry on drinking the way he had. She needed regular feeds and proper care. He could do this, he wouldn't let her down.

There had been a few times in her first year he thought he was going to lose her and there had been nights where he would stay up all night keeping vigil terrified she was going to die. But when he stood on the back porch watching his, now healthy, dog playing with Kozic and the crippled kid from next door he knew that every sleepless night was worth it.

As the years progressed Missy was the constant in Tig's life. Dora went off to university and shortly after, her mother had died. The house was sold to a family with a couple of young kids and Missy would break into their garden to play with them at every opportunity. Tig didn't mind. As long as his girl was happy, so was he.

She would spend as much time at TM as she did at home. The guys all loved her. She was the sweetest natured dog a person could wish to meet.

* * *

He sat at a picnic table at TM scratching her ears as he watched Kozic climb off his bike and walk slowly across the lot. Tig frowned. His friend had 'junkie' written all over him. Missy's ears pricked up and, tail wagging, she stood stiffly, and made way her way over to her friend. She was getting old now, her muzzle was grey and her eyes were not as bright as they had once been. Tig could see how she was slowing down. She didn't play as enthusiastically as she once did and he had a feeling she was going deaf. Despite this she was still a happy dog and he felt she still had a few years left in her.

Kozic stopped to talk to Dora who had brought her ailing VW to the shop. She had only been back in Charming for a month or so and Kozic seemed keen to form some sort of relationship with her. Tig shook his head. He didn't really understand why, but he wasn't comfortable with them getting together.

She smiled as Missy approached and bent down to scratch her ears, laughing as she licked her nose. Tig stood and sauntered over to them.

"Hey, Doll." He kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Car trouble?"

"When don't I have car trouble, Tig?"

Tig laughed. "Don't worry, Doll, I'll fix it. You can always rely on old Tigger."

* * *

He wasn't sure if leaving Missy with Kozic while he was away was a good idea, but he didn't have much choice and Kozic had sworn he would stay away from the smack. He crouched down and rubbed her head. "Be a good girl. I'll be back soon." She stood slowly and followed him to the door. "Missy. Stay." Tig closed the door behind him and, climbing into his truck, he drove away.

* * *

"Tig." Dora climbed out of her car and walked towards him, limping slightly across the uneven ground. "Thought I'd find you here."

Tig turned and smiled at the little girl standing next to him. "Hey Doll."

She ran her fingers lightly across his swollen knuckles. "Kozic?"

He nodded. "I will never forgive him. She laid there all night, before she was found." He swallowed and blinked away the tears that were threatening to fall. "Can you imagine how much she would have suffered, laying there with a broken back while that bastard was pumped too full of smack to care."

Dora slipped her arms round his waist. "I wish I knew what to say."

"Nothing you can say." He wrapped his arms around her and smiled. "She loved it here. Do you remember the day we got caught in that storm?"

Dora nodded. "Missy was so scared and you got pissed cos she wasn't all badass."

Tig gave a short laugh. "I wasn't really pissed, but you were gimping around on crutches and the ground was all slippery and I had a sixty pound German Shepherd freaking out on me." He sighed. "Only I would've thought it was a good idea to go hiking across country with a kid on crutches and a dog that was more pussy than German Shepherd."

"I don't remember giving you much choice."

He kissed the top of her head. "I have always been a soft touch when it came to you. I blame those pretty green eyes of yours."

Dora's eyes fell on the box containing Missy's ashes. "I'll leave you two alone." She kissed him on the cheek and limped slowly back to her car.

* * *

Years later. Tig wondered if that was the day he fell in love with Dora. She had been the only one to know where to find him and the only one to care enough to be there. He could never be sure. Sometimes it felt like he'd been in love with her his entire life. His Dora. His one and only.


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own Sons of Anarchy

DANCING SHADOWS

Tig stopped his bike and killed the engine. He held out his arm for her as she dismounted. She removed her helmet and waited for him to do likewise.

They had been riding for over two hours, deep into the desert. He hadn't told her where they were going, or why. Dora looked around. "What is this place?"

"It probably has a name I can't pronounce, but I've always known it as dancing shadows. C'mon I'll show you why." He took her hand and they walked slowly up a steep incline away from the road. Tig watched her carefully as they headed towards a small rocky outcrop that was hidden from the road. She struggled at times over uneven surfaces and he knew she was probably sore from being on the back of his bike. He really wanted to bring her here though. Every time he looked at her paintings, they reminded him of this place. On reaching their destination he unrolled the blanket he was carrying and sat them both down, pulling a joint from his pocket. He leaned with his back against a large boulder. Dora sat between his legs, her back resting against his chest. Tig wrapped his arms around her and he kissed her neck as the sun got lower in the sky and the shadows lengthened. "See?"

Dora gasped as the sun hit the rocks, their colours changing from brown, to pink, to red and the shadows danced as the wispy clouds moved in front of the sun. "Oh Tig, it's beautiful."

Tig grinned. "Thought you'd like it, Doll. I've been meaning to bring you here ever since I first saw your paintings."

Dora turned so she was facing him and kissed him softly. "Tig, thank you so much for this."

Tig deepened the kiss, pulling her closer. As the sun dipped down beneath the horizon, they made love under the early evening stars.

Dora laid on his chest and closed her eyes as he wrapped the blanket round them. "I love you, Tig."

"I love you too, Dora." Tig kissed her forehead. "Don't get too comfortable, Doll. There's a little hotel just down the road that you're gonna love."

He was right. Dora laid back on the huge four poster bed with a contented sigh. Tig flopped down next to her and planted a sloppy kiss on her cheek. "We got more fizzy wine, doll."

"I'm good thanks." Dora rolled over and looked into his eyes. "Thank you for today." She smiled. "It's perfect."

Tig grinned. He had been wanting to do this for a while. The club took so much of his time and she often had to take second place. She never complained but he guessed it must be hard for her at times. It was the least he could do.


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own sons of anarchy

CLAY

Clay Morrow was a man used to getting what he wanted. If people tried to stand in his way, they were eliminated. He never felt guilt for anything he'd done and saw nothing wrong in using people. Intelligent, manipulative and cruel. He had never had a relationship that hadn't benefited him in some way. Clay Morrow was a true sociopath.

He walked over the dance floor to where Tig was dancing with his new bride. He had to admit, she was quite a beauty, even with that bum leg. She was clever too, cleverer than he'd given her credit for. Didn't mean she'd won though. That tattooed bastard couldn't watch her back all the time. He could wait. He would have Tig back in his pocket. Others might prefer the calmer more restrained Tig, but that was no use to Clay. He needed blind unquestioning action and that's what he would have.

"Mind if I cut in, brother?"

Tig frowned as he felt Dora stiffen. He knew she was uncomfortable around Clay, and he could understand why. Clay barely hid his dislike of her. He wasn't really sure what his problem was, but he guessed that Clay felt his loyalties were divided in some way.

"Sure." He bent and kissed her gently. "It's okay, baby." He whispered. "I wont be far away."

Clay placed his hands on her hips and she rested hers on his shoulders, her eyes fixed on his chest, refusing to look him in the eye. Clay smiled at how tense she felt. "Just cos you wear his ring don't change nothing, sweetheart."

Dora remained silent.

He looked over to where Happy was standing, Jaw clenched as he watched them intently. "He can't be watching your back forever." He chuckled. "It's a dangerous life he leads, lot of people want him dead. He was lucky, the last time. Next time who knows?" Dora couldn't suppress the shiver that ran through her. They had never found out who had shot Happy. Did Clay have something to do with it?

"I see you're not using your cane today. Gemma tells me there's a problem with your back. Guess that means you have to be extra careful. Wouldn't want your leg giving out crossing the road or going down the stairs would you? You're not always gonna have someone to lean on."

The song came to an end and he kissed her on the cheek. "Enjoy your day, sweetheart." He turned and walked away leaving her standing alone in the middle of the dance floor.

Happy walked over and slipped his arms around her. She buried her face in his chest, trying to hide her tears.

"Hey c'mon princess, don't let him get to you." He pulled her closer and ran his fingers through her hair. "If Tig sees you're upset he's gonna do something stupid." Dora took a deep breath. "He scares me Hap."

"I know princess, but you don't gotta worry. I got your back." He looked over to where Tig was standing talking to Bobby and Piney, one eye on Happy and his girl. He held her at arms length and she gave him a small smile. "I'm fine, Hap."

"Good. C'mon princess, let's get you back to your man."


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own Sons of Anarchy

QUINN

Dora never really enjoyed big parties. She didn't mind the normal, post church, Friday nights but she could never relax when there were a lot of visiting charters around.

It was Clay's 50th birthday party and the place was packed with unfamiliar faces. Dora sat on a bench near the boxing ring with the other old ladies. She tried to suppress a sigh. On a normal night if she wasn't with Tig she'd be hanging with the other guys. But with so many visiting charters around that would be frowned on, so she was being a good old lady and keeping to her place. Didn't mean she liked it though.

Tig was starting to get twitchy. Clay was discussing an up coming gun run with Quinn, the nomad president, and had wanted him to stick around. He couldn't stop himself from glancing over to the doors. His girl was outside with the other old ladies and although she wouldn't say anything, he knew she wouldn't be happy.

Quinn watched Tig, trying to figure out what had got the SAA so twisted up. He got the distinct impression he didn't want to be there. Although, if he was honest he'd rather be partying than talking business, surely this could be discussed in the morning. He didn't want to disrespect Clay, but he had the feeling that this was about keeping Tig occupied rather than anything else.

Happy leaned back on the couch, his long legs stretched in front of him, watching with half an eye as the girl worked the pole in front of him. Most of his attention, however was taken up with the meeting taking place across the other side of the room. He felt his jaw clench. This power play Clay was having with Tig and Dora was bordering on obsessive. Sometimes he wondered about Clay's mental state. Dora posed no threat and Tig's loyalty was absolute, but Clay had made up his mind. The girl had to go. Clay didn't care how. Violence or subterfuge, he would win. He stood and sauntered over to the bar. He caught Quinn's eye and gave the smallest of nods.

"Brother, me and Tig can discuss the details tomorrow." Quinn stood up. "There are a lot of brothers I'd like to catch up with tonight." He slapped Clay's shoulder. "This is a party after all." He turned and strutted to the bar, not giving Clay a chance to argue. Happy smirked, Quinn was one of the few people Clay was afraid of.

The second Quinn had left the table, Tig was on his feet and heading for the door, leaving Clay sitting alone.

Dora grinned as she saw her man striding towards her. She stood and slipped her arms around his waist. "Hey baby." She kissed him gently. "You and Clay done?"

"Yeah Doll, Wanna go in and see the guys?" She nodded, and, hand in hand, the walked into the clubhouse.

Quinn and Happy stood with their backs against the bar, watching the festivities. They both turned as the door opened and Tig walked in with his girl. Quinn's eyebrows raised as Happy's face broke into a huge grin and opened his arms wide. "Hey Princess, c'mere. Let me give you a hug." Dora threw her arms round his neck as he picked her up and swung her round. "Hey Hap, I've missed you so much."

"Missed you too princess."

Tig rolled his eyes theatrically and joined Quinn at the bar. "Might as well drink with you brother till the mutual appreciation society have finished."

Quinn gave a short laugh. "She yours?"

Tig nodded proudly. "Best thing that ever happened to me. I'll introduce you as soon as they're done mooning over each other."

"You okay with that?" Quinn nodded toward Happy and Dora.

Tig shrugged. "Gotta be okay with anything that makes her smile like that."

Quinn slung his arm around Tig's shoulders. "You got it bad bro."

"You have no idea. C'mon, I'll prise them apart. As soon as you meet her, you'll see why. Hey Hap, stop monopolising my woman and bring her over here." Happy grinned and with his arm around Dora walked over to them.

Dora left Happy's side and slipped her arms under Tig's cut.

"Babe, this is Quinn, the nomad prez." Dora smiled prettily at the big man. "Hi, Quinn, I'm Dora."

"Pleased to meet you darling. You must be hell of a woman to tame old Tigger, here."

Dora laughed. "Oh I couldn't tame him if I tried."

Tig's chest swelled with pride. She was a perfect old lady. "I gotta take a piss, doll. Stay with Hap and Quinn till I get back."

"Can't believe Tig has got himself an old lady." Quinn winked. "I have to say, though. The man has impeccable taste." Dora blushed and Happy roared with laughter. "Don't go falling for that arsehole's flattery princess." Dora smacked him gently on the chest. "Hap, if Quinn wants to flatter me I'm not gonna stop him."

Quinn grinned. It was easy to see why Tig was crazy about her. Not only was she a looker, but she was clearly a good old lady too. "You an' Tig been together long?"

"Just over two years, But I've known him forever."

"Well wonders never cease, never thought I'd see the day Tig settled with one woman." Quinn grinned. "Guess there's hope for me yet."

"There must be dozens of women who would love to be your old lady."

"Reckon all the best ones are taken, darling."

Tig strolled back over to them. He slung his arm around Happy's shoulder. "Fuck Hap, it's bad enough with you hitting on my woman, without having to put up with that big bastard doing the same." Quinn looked over with a grin. "Price you pay for having a hot old lady, Tigger."

Dora giggled. "You really are a charmer, Quinn."

Tig rolled his eyes. "Shit, at this rate I'm gonna have to up my game, or I'm gonna have my girl run off with the nomad."

Dora smiled. "Never in a million years." She kissed him softly on his jaw. "All the charm in the world couldn't tempt me away from you."

Happy and Quinn exchanged an approving look. She would flirt and joke around but she would never cross the line.

Tig cupped her face and kissed her deeply. "I love you, doll. C'mon lets mingle." Quinn and Happy watched as they walked over to Bobby and Juice.

"Looks like she's popular with all the brothers." Quinn watched as she kissed Bobby on the cheek. Happy glanced over to where Clay was glowering. "Not quite all."

Quinn had always prided himself on being a good judge of character. As a nomad he didn't always have brothers around for protection, so he had to trust his gut to keep him safe. "You watching her, brother?"

Happy gave a tiny smile. He should've guessed that Quinn would pick up on the threat to Dora that Clay posed. "Never stop watching."

Quinn grinned at his brother. He had always liked Happy and was constantly trying to persuade him to join the nomads. "Be careful of Clay, brother, he's a ruthless motherfucker." His grin got wider. "You watch her back an' I'll watch yours."


	17. Chapter 17

I don't own Sons of Anarchy

LOVE

Dora never doubted Tig's love for her. She didn't need roses or other romantic gestures. It didn't matter if he didn't tell her, for weeks on end, how he felt. She just knew.

Why else would he trail round the shops with her on a Saturday afternoon, while she looked for a suitable outfit for a party, when he could be with his brothers? Or make an excuse to leave a party early because she was tired and her leg was sore? Why had he sat through dinner parties, she had thrown for potential clients or the gallery owner and his boyfriend and not made one snarkey comment? Love, that was why.

Dora knew there would never be anyone else for her. She loved Tig with every fibre of her being. She wasn't blind to his faults, they just didn't change the way she felt about him. She knew that some of things had done as SAA, tore him apart and she was glad that she could be there for him. It scared her to think that he'd have nobody to turn to if she wasn't around.

Sometimes Tig felt he was the luckiest man alive. When he was riding through the town on his beloved Dyna with the arm's of his beautiful girl round his waist, he was sure that every man that saw him would be green with envy. He wasn't sure if he deserved her love. He would be the first to admit, he could be a selfish asshole at times. But when he looked into those pretty green eyes and saw the love in them, he was grateful for it. His love for his brothers and his commitment to the club were unwavering. But Dora. That was on a completely different level. His love for her transcended everything.

Gemma loved her family. Her boys were everything. When Thomas has died, she had wanted to die with him, it was only her love for Jax that had kept her alive. She had loved John, or at least she thought she had. But when he had shown himself to be weak that love had died. Gemma despised weak people. Clay had all the attributes she admired, he was ambitious, powerful and ruthless and it had been impossible not to fall in love with him. And sometimes, when they were making love and he would show her some tenderness, she could pretend that he loved her back and that she wasn't just a little afraid of him sometimes.

There had been one love in Jax's life. Tara Knowles. He tried to tell himself that they had just been kids and what he had felt wasn't real, but when she had left Charming, swearing never to return, the bottom had fallen out of his world. From his viewpoint on the clubhouse roof he could see Tig and Dora wrapped in each others arms, completely absorbed in each other. He sighed and wondered it he would if ever find a love like theirs.

When Jimmy O had taken Fiona and exiled him from Ireland, Chibs had thrown himself into club life. He buried his pain deep inside. One day he would get revenge for the loss of his wife and daughter, but until then, he would deal with the Irish and carry out club duties. Even if Jimmy O was no longer on the scene, there was too much water under the bridge for them to rebuild their relationship. Didn't make it hurt any the less though, to know that his wife was fucking that Irish bastard, whether she wanted to be with him or not. He would probably never trust anyone enough to fall in love for a second time. Chibs would always equate love with betrayal and pain.

Bobby could fall in love at the drop of a hat. He would meet a woman and within days decide she was the one for him. Even as he got older and with several failed marriages and numerous failed relationships behind him, he still believed that one day, he would meet 'the one.' He loved that rush of emotion, the romance of it all. Dora would often tease him, she was convinced he was in love with being in love. And truthfully she was probably right.

Opie had loved Donna since they were kids. There were only two things he had wanted in life. To marry Donna and to wear a patch.

Like his mother, Donna wasn't happy with the club. All their fights were about the amount of time he spent on club business. He leaned on the wall watching Tig and Dora take on Juice and Chibs in a water fight. He couldn't help feeling a little bit envious of Tig. Dora had always accepted the club and Tig's role in it. Not of course that she had any choice. Tig was the club, simple as that.

Clay often talked about love. How he loved Gemma. How he loved Jax like he was his own and how he loved his brothers. He knew how to go through the motions, he would make love to Gemma and hug her and kiss her when he remembered to. He would offer hugs to his brothers and give words of support if that was required of him. He had no doubt that love was real, but he had no idea what it felt like. He understood lust, desire and hate. But love? No he didn't get that at all.

Happy had often felt he was incapable of love. He loved his ma, he guessed, and he loved the club and his brothers. But he just never saw himself falling in love and settling down. He had reckoned without the little girl who was currently asleep on the clubhouse sofa with her head resting on his lap. He knew he had no right to love her and there was no way he could share his feelings with anyone, but he cherished these moments. It was wrong, he knew, but he couldn't stay away from her, not completely. He would never, ever cross the line with her. Tig was his best friend and closest brother, he would never do that to him. He brushed the stray curls away from her face and she stirred. "Mmmm, Is Tig back yet?"

"Not yet, princess. Go back to sleep." Happy leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He had never planned on falling in love, but he loved Tig's girl, and always would.


	18. Chapter 18

I don't own Sons of Anarchy

DREAM

The sun was so bright it was dazzling. Dora stood at the edge of the desert watching as the shadows flowed across the sand. As she looked out over the shifting dunes Dora could make out a figure on the horizon. She reached out her hands "Tig?" She started to move towards him moving faster and faster, her feet hardly touching the sand. "Tig!" No matter how fast she moved, she couldn't get any closer.

The shadows danced and swirled around her changing from abstract shapes to crows. They swooped around her head before flying into the orange sun. One crow remained. She landed on the sand and hopped awkwardly on one leg, the other was twisted and deformed. Dora held out her hand and the crow hopped towards her.

Suddenly from nowhere another crow, silver, not black swooped down, pecking at the crippled bird. She tried to move, to help, but she was rooted to the spot. She opened her mouth but no sound came out.

In the distance she could see Tig, He was shouting, but she couldn't make out the words. The silver crow opened his wings and flew towards Tig.

Dora looked down. There in front of her feet was the bloodied body of the crippled crow. The silver crow cawed triumphantly as it swooped down and picking Tig up by his shoulders, it carried him away.

She was alone. The light was fading and there was no sound. "Tig?" She couldn't move and blackness was enveloping her. "Tig, help me." Dora looked around desperately. "Don't leave me here."

Suddenly there was a pair of strong arms around her. "It's okay princess I've got ya."

"Happy." Dora turned to face him, her hands resting lightly on chest. As she pulled her hands away they were covered in blood. "Happy?" He started to fall backwards further and further away. "Sorry princess, can't help you this time."

Dora sat up with a gasp, her body drenched in sweat. Tig grunted and turning over, opened one eye. "Bad dream again, doll?" She nodded. Tig pulled her onto his chest. "It's okay, baby, I got ya. It was just a dream."


	19. Chapter 19

I don't own Sons of Anarchy

FIDELITY

They'd all warned her that Tig would cheat.

Gemma had sat her down, way back in the early days, when their relationship was still in its infancy and explained that it was perfectly acceptable for the guys to play away when they were on a run. But that she should put her foot down about any cheating in Charming. That would be disrespectful.

All the guys, at one point or another, had told her that it was impossible for Tig to keep his dick to himself and the best that she could hope for was that he always used a condom.

Clay in particular had told her, in graphic detail what he liked to do to whores and willing croweaters.

And as for the croweaters themselves, well they would never miss an opportunity to remind her that they'd had him first, and it was only a matter of time before he grew tired of her and went back to them.

Dora ignored them all. She didn't follow Gemma's advice when it came to what was and what wasn't a deal breaker. Cheating was cheating. It didn't matter where it took place.

She took all the stories that she'd been told about Tig's kinks and weird tastes with a pinch of salt. Not because she didn't believe them, but because he'd told her most of it already.

The croweaters bragging didn't bother her. Of course he'd had them all. So had all his brothers.

She had, however listened to Happy, when he told her that since being with her, he'd never seen Tig with another woman.

Dora loved Tig and she trusted him not to hurt her, and if she found out he'd cheated, she would be hurt.

Gemma had shaken her head and the guys had laughed at her when she tried to explain this to them. They thought she was deluding herself, that she was naïve. Tig would never be monogamous, he didn't have it in him.

Tig hadn't laughed though. He had held her close and promised that he would try his very best to live up to her expectations.

She hadn't threatened to leave him if he cheated. But the thought of seeing the hurt in her eyes was enough to keep him on the straight and narrow.

It wasn't always easy, but he managed to stay faithful to his girl. When he looked into her pretty green eyes the only thing he wanted to see was love.


	20. Chapter 20

I don't own sons of anarchy

HOME

Dora had really loved New York. She'd loved the hustle and bustle of city life, loved the anonymity of it all. Nobody knew her and nobody cared what she did.

After graduating she had travelled to Europe. She was an artist, after all, and artists have to spend time in Paris and Rome. It had been an interesting experience and she had soaked up the history and culture enthusiastically. After a while, though, she began to feel lonely and slightly disjointed. The men she met were sophisticated, intelligent and, generally, full of shit and the women made her feel crass and uncultured. No matter where she went, she couldn't shake the feeling of 'wrongness.'

It was time to go home. The problem was, Dora wasn't sure where home was.

Initially she had headed back to New York, but her university friends had moved away and her loneliness only intensified. It was time to hit the road again. It had taken six months but eventually she had washed back up in Charming. She hadn't planned it that way when she'd climbed into her battered old beetle. She'd just drifted from town to town, taking casual jobs in bars and diners, selling her paintings here and there. All the while heading further and further west. Even as she passed the 'Welcome to Charming' sign, she had no intention of staying. She didn't hate the place, it just wasn't her home any more. After booking onto a small guesthouse just off main street, she decided to take a short walk and reacquaint herself with the place. From what she had seen so far, very little had changed. She grinned to herself. Charming had always been resistant to change.

She hadn't walked more than a couple of hundred yards when the familiar rumble of Harleys filled the air. Dora's grin got wider. The Sons were in town. She turned to watch them pass. To many, the sight of an MC roaring past would be an unnerving experience, but to Dora it was reassuring. This was Charming and the Sons of Anarchy were as part of the town as the town hall.

One of the bikes peeled off and stopped in front of her. "Tig!" He was barely off his bike before she threw her arms around his neck. Laughing, he picked her up and kissed her soundly of the lips. "Hey doll. When did you get in?"

"About half an hour ago." She reached up and touched his cheek. "Was feeling a little homesick."

"You staying?"

"Dunno, maybe." She shrugged. But she knew, at that moment, that she was.

Tig grinned. "Good to have you home, doll." He looked over towards TM. "I gotta go. I'll see you around." He gave her a quick peck on the cheek before climbing back on his bike and heading off after his brothers.

As she watched him ride down the road, it occurred to Dora that for the first time in years, she felt complete. She couldn't explain it, but when Tig had put his arms around her, the loneliness that had dogged her for so long just disappeared.

Dora smiled. It had taken her a while, but she had finally got there. She was Home.


	21. Chapter 21

I don't own sons of anarchy

SCARED

It would probably have been wiser just to tell Gemma that her leg was hurting and she really didn't feel up to running errands today. Dora gritted her teeth as she limped across the deserted TM lot, her arms full of cake tins, she hated to admit weakness but sometimes it might be the prudent thing to do.

Kozic was the only person on the lot that day, he hadn't planned on being there at all. But his bike had been playing up so he'd cut short his trip to Reno to get it fixed.

He looked up and watched as Dora made her way slowly across the lot. Even from a distance he could see how much pain she was in. He walked quickly in her direction and took the tins from her. "I got ya, lil buddy."

"Thanks Koz." She slipped her arm through his and with her leaning on him slightly, they made their way slowly towards her car. The roar of Harleys pulling into the lot stopped them in their tracks. They turned to see Tig storming towards them, a furious expression on his face.

"Take your fucking hands off her!"

Tig grabbed Dora and pushed her against her car. "You, get your skinny ass home. I'll deal with you later."

"Tig."

"Do not argue with me, sweetheart." He turned towards Kozic, pushing him backwards across the lot. "I am gonna kick your blonde ass. You really think I'm gonna be okay with you laying hands on my woman?"

Dora grabbed Tig's arm as the cake tins went crashing to the ground. "Tig, please. He didn't do anything." He whirled on her and with his hand on her throat slammed her back against the car, harder this time. "Get in the fucking car." His hand squeezed a little tighter around her throat. "You need to learn to show some respect. For once in your life do as you're fucking told." His eyes met hers and he saw there, something he had never seen before. Fear.

He pushed himself away from her. "Go home Dora. Please." Dora climbed into her car and, wheels spinning, sped out of the lot.

The sun was sinking as Kozic parked his bike next to her little green car at the cemetery gates. He took off his helmet and ran his hands through his spiky blonde hair, wincing as he caught the bruise on his temple.

Dora looked up as he walked slowly to the seat set into the stone memorial where she was sitting.

"Hey, I should've known you'd find me." She frowned at the sight of his bruises. "Shit, Tig really did a number on you."

Kozic shrugged. "I'm okay." He sat next to her and took her hand in his. "He's been looking everywhere for you. I guessed this was probably where you'd be." He gave her hand a tiny squeeze. "You need to go home, he's going out of his mind. He thinks you've run out on him."

Dora stared out across the grave stones. She hadn't really been thinking when she came here. She just needed to be some place where she could be alone, and she knew that Tig wouldn't think of looking for her here. She'd forgotten about Kozic, though. He knew that she'd been coming to the cemetery since she was a teenager, skipping school to smoke weed with him in their secret corner of Charming.

"Lil buddy, say something."

"I didn't do anything wrong, Koz. Why'd he have to be like that?" She blinked away the tears that were threatening to fall. "Why would he accuse me of disrespecting him?"

"This was never about you, Dora. Just go home, he wont hurt you."

"Wont he? You saw what he was like. Fuck Koz, look what he did to your face." She shook her head. "I've never been scared of him before."

Kozic turned and wrapped his arms around her. "You don't need to be scared. I know he lost his temper, but he would never hurt you." He chuckled. "I can't believe I'm defending that asshole. But it's the truth. Tig loves you. He just got all twisted up seeing you with me. You gotta give him a chance." He kissed her forehead. "Dora, you're my buddy and I care about you very much. But I fucked up, and Tig is never gonna forgive me. I'm sorry that it means we can't be friends anymore. I promise that I'll go back to Tacoma and you'll never see me again I will never put you in a situation like that again. Dora, please go home. Be with your man."

"Tig?" Dora walked slowly into the house, unsure of the reception she was going to get. Tig turned at the sound of her voice. "Hey Doll." He walked slowly towards her and gently stroked her cheek. "I'm sorry I scared you." He examined he face. "I love you. I will never hurt you. Say something, doll."

"I wasn't going behind your back, Tig. I would never, ever disrespect you. Kozic was only helping me because my leg was hurting."

Tig sighed. "I overreacted, doll, I know that and I'm sorry. I wish I could get past what Kozic did and I hate that it cost you your friendship with him. But the truth is, I will never trust him."

Dora slipped her arms around his waist. "You scared me, Tig. I never expected you to do that. I know you would never deliberately hurt me, but you're a scary guy when you lose your temper and I've never really been on the receiving end of that before." She sighed. "I always thought you trusted me."

"I do doll, but when I saw you with that blonde douche, I saw red." He kissed her softly. "Please, doll. Tell me we're okay."

Dora returned the kiss. "We're okay, Tigger."

Kozic rode out of Charming and headed out towards Tacoma. He would keep his word and stay away. He had never wanted his little buddy to be put in a difficult position. It stung, they had been good friends before he fucked things up. But he would gladly sacrifice their friendship for the sake of her and Tig's relationship. Dora loved Tig and he wasn't going to be the one to destroy that.


	22. Chapter 22

I don't own sons of anarchy

FIRST TIME

Much of Tig's life was a blur. Memories, good and bad, were buried deep inside. He was never one to dwell on the past. He had a hard enough time coping with the present.

Some things, though, stayed crystal clear. The first time he spoke to Dora was one. He didn't know why something so inauspicious should stand out in his mind. Although maybe, with hindsight it was more significant than he thought.

It had been raining. And cold. He stood on the back porch, smoking a cigarette trying to get away from the stink of shitty diapers and Colleen's bitching. Wondering, not for the first time, why he had thought that marrying that crazy bitch had been a good idea.

A movement in the gazebo at the bottom of the yard, caught his attention. Someone was down there.

Pushing himself away from the wall, he walked stealthily towards the figure there. As he got closer, he could see it was the crippled kid from next door and, relaxing, he moved his hand away from his knife.

She looked up as she heard him approach.

"It's okay kid, I aint gonna hurt ya."

Her eyes met his, fearlessly. "Didn't think you would." She gave him a small smile. "I hope you don't mind me being here. Mom's having a crazy day. I just need somewhere dry where I can stay out of her crosshairs until she calms down or passes out." She gave a short laugh and tapped the cast on her leg. "Don't want to get this soggy."

Tig shrugged. "Sure kid." He looked over her shoulder at the sketch book she was using. "You did that?"

She rolled her eyes. "Don't see anybody else here."

Tig hunkered down next to her and took the book from her, flicking through the pages. "You might wanna watch that tongue of yours. It could get you into trouble."

Her eyes met his again and she smiled, showing her dimples. "Oh, I'm sorry Mr Trager, I didn't mean to be disrespectful."

Tig couldn't help it, he grinned back. "I pity the poor fuck that takes you on. Something tells me, you're gonna be a bit of a handful." He turned his attention back to her sketches. "These are pretty good."

Dora positively beamed, she loved it when people complimented her work. "Thanks. I'm planning on going to art school after I graduate. If I can get a scholarship, that is." She tapped the cast again. "This should be my last surgery, so by the time I'm eighteen I'll be off crutches and heading for university."

"Looks like you got it all sown up, doll." Tig had to admit, the kid had guts. He knew from what Colleen had told him that she'd had numerous operations and was probably in constant pain. It was good to see she wasn't going to let it hold her back.

He handed back the sketch pad. "You can come in the house, if you like, kid. You'd be warmer in there."

Dora shook her head. "No offence, Tig, but Colleen is crazier than my mom."

Tig chuckled. "You got a point kid. Well you're welcome to hide out here whenever you want." He kissed her briefly on the cheek before standing up. "Take care, doll. See you around."


End file.
